Milady Malefoy
by Artemis XIII
Summary: Après un été bien rempli, Hermione rentre à Poudlard pour sa septième année, comme préfète en chef. Mais qui est donc son homologue masculin? Drago Malefoy! Ca alors, on ne s'en doutait vraiment pas... DMHG comme vous l'avez sûrement déjà un peu trop vu


**Comment Hermione Granger devint Lady Malefoy**

**Disclaimer : **Tout à JKR, rien à moi.

**Disclaimer 2: **Pour l'histoire, elle n'appartient pas aux auteurs de DMHG de ce style. Non, désolée. Si vous êtes dans ce cas et que vous vous demandez d'où sort l'intrigue si elle ne sort pas de votre imagination, je vous recommande la (re)lecture de _Tristan et Iseut_.

**Avertissement :** Attention, si votre Drago/ Hermione ressemble trop à ceci, vous avez le droit de vous poser des questions…

**Avertissement 2:** Tous les DMHG ne ressemblent pas à ça. Et certains moutons ont cinq pattes.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Hermione Granger, assise dans une voitire (truc moldu, pouvez pas comprendre), songeait à ce qui l'attendait. Une année encore à Poudlard, et ensuite, elle serait lancée dans le vaste monde.

Durant l'été, Ron, Harry et Hermione avaient vaincu Voldemort en un mois, avec l'aide de Sirius revenu d'entre les morts, du portrait de Dumbledore et de Drago Malefoy qui avait changé de camp et qui avait fourni des renseignements à l'Ordre du Phénix en risquant sa précieuse teinture blonde.

Ils avaient fini juste à temps pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur, ce qui avait donné des idées à Ginny, et, depuis, Harry se posait des questions existentielles.

Et durant le mois d'août, Hermione avait grandi et elle était devenue une femme.

Sous la torture, Malefoy avait révélé la recette de sa teinture, mais Hermione ne l'avait _pas_ utilisée (non, pas du tout) et ses cheveux avaient naturellement blondi au soleil.

A la suite d'un sort lancé par Peter Pettigrow, ses cheveux étaient également devenus raides et ses yeux verts comme l'océan profond après une tempête provoquée par le battement de l'aile d'un papillon en Chine, mais remplis d'une tristesse sans fond.

En effet, la défaite de Voldemort avait été accompagnée de la mort de la mère d'Hermione et de Lady Mary Sue Aethelyarwen Siria de La Roue Arrière du Berceau de Ma Grand-Mère Gaunt von Maschun-Trük - Dupont (voir l'autre fic de l'auteur en 92 chapitres et 8 reviews, _Lorsque l'aube se lèvera sur le crépuscule de notre passion_).

Lady Mary-Sue Aethelyarwen Siria avait été leur alliée et c'était également la petite-fille de Voldemort, la fille de Sirius et la jumelle de Harry, et une princesse elfe d'une beauté légendaire, et leur prof de DCFM, et la petite amie de Remus Lupin.

En mémoire de son amie, Hermione avait décidé de reprendre son nom, mais malheureusement elle n'avait pu avoir le « Lady », qui était ce qu'elle voulait en réalité.

Elle monta donc dans le train pour Poudlard avec sur ses bagages « Hermione Mary-Sue Aethelyarwen Siria de La Roue Arrière du Berceau de Ma Grand-Mère - Gaunt - von Maschun-Trük – Dupont- Granger ».

Puis elle dit bonjour à Ron. Harry, lui, était trop occupé à embrasser passionnément Ginny qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis au moins un jour, six heures et treize minutes.

- Que penses-tu de la nouvelle situation politico-économique dans le monde de la magie maintenant que Voldemort est décédé, Ron ?

Celui-ci réfléchit un instant, puis eut cette phrase profonde :

- J'ai faim. (1)

Hermione M.-S. A. S. R. A. B. G. M. G. M. T. D. G. soupira. Sans ami de son niveau intellectuel, l'année allait être difficile.

-Je me demande qui va être mon homologue masculin (1) cette année, réfléchit-elle tout haut.

En effet, elle avait été nommée préfète en chef et partagerait désormais ses appartements avec le préfet en chef.

-Je dois te laisser là, Ron, désolée. Seuls les préfets peuvent entrer dans ce compartiment.

-Je t'aime, Hermione Mary-Sue Aethelyarwen Siria, fais attention à toi, dit Ron, puis il s'en alla.

-Que fais-tu là, Malefoy ? s'exclama la jeune femme de dix-sept ans et demi. C'est le compartiment des préfets !

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, Granger, grogna l'ex-Mangemort. (1)

Au bout de vingt minutes, Hermione finit par comprendre que le préfet-en-chef était Malefoy. Elle prit alors le temps de l'examiner et faillit tomber à la renverse. Le blond platine aux yeux avait changé, lui aussi.

Musclé par le Quidditch (1), il était plus beau que jamais, mais dans ses yeux également se lisait la douleur profonde d'avoir vu mourir sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, qui malgré tous ses défauts avait été bonne pour lui.

-Quoi, tu ne me traites plus de Sang-de-Bourbe ?

« Tu le fais très bien toute seule », faillit répondre Malefoy, car Lady Hermione, etc., etc., (que nous appellerons désormais tout simplement Hermignonne car sinon c'est trop long), était après tout sa pire ennemie. Mais au lieu de cela il dit :

-J'ai changé.

(Les lecteurs reconnaîtront ici une phrase récurrente dans le discours d'un célèbre politicien français que nous ne nommerons pas ici pour cause de neutralité politique du site)

-Comment cela ? demanda Milady, compatissante.

Drago voulut l'envoyer au diable, elle et sa curiosité mal placée, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment et décida de confier ses problèmes à sa pire ennemie qu'il haïssait depuis l'enfance :

-Tous mes amis sauf Blaise me détestent car j'ai trahi leurs parents, mon père est à Azkaban, ma tante vient de mourir, Mary-Sue Aethelyarwen Siria que j'aimais est morte, Pansy Parkinson me colle sans arrêt, et je suis très malheureux. La seule chose positive, c'est que mon père et mort et que je suis donc à présent Lord Malefoy de Malefoy Manor. _**Mais**_ je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

Le nom de Blaise Zabini donna un frisson à Hermignonne.

En effet, à la suite de la mort de sa mère, le père d'Hermignonne n'avait pas perdu de temps et s'était remarié avec Mrs Perdesand-Rillon (du nom de son dernier mari), la mère de Blaise, une très belle jeune femme qui avait eu pour l'instant sept maris, tous morts dans des circonstances mystérieuses en lui laissant une immense fortune. Le père de Milady était lui-même très riche, et Milady avait peur pour lui.

Mrs Perdesand-Rillon était elle-même une affreuse marâtre qui persécutait la pauvre Hermignonne et celle-ci était bien malheureuse…

Cependant, si Drago (non, Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui la prenait de l'appeler par son prénom ? Mangemort ou pas, il restait un Serpentard ! Elle devait absolument contrôler ses hormones, par les caleçons de Merlin ! ), donc, si Malefoy était le meilleur ami de Blaise, n'allait-il pas venir en vacances chez les Granger ?

Ce serait un désastre : elle aurait ainsi l'occasion de connaître sa face cahée, de bien s'amuser avec lui, et peut-être même d'en tomber amoureuse ! (après tout,ce n'est absolument pas le but de la fic...)

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard et s'installèrent dans leurs appartements. Après le traditionnel banquet pendant lequel les amis d'Hermignonne la firent encore une fois se sentir bien seule, Ron en se bâfrant et Harry et Ginny en s'embrassant comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, elle monta se coucher, se coucha et s'endormit.

Malefoy arriva et se trompa de chambre. Il vit donc la belle endormie et se dit qu'elle était belle, puis il eut un dilemme cornélien: Granger étant une Sang de B...euh, fille de Moldus, pouvait-elle être belle? Non, répondit son esprit. Oui, répondit son coeur, et la lectrice romantique s'émerveilla de cette phrase profondément belle.

Le lendemain matin, ils eurent leurs premiers cours et Draco fut, comme il l'avait été pendant les six années précédentes sans que ce soit dit une seule fois dans le livre, ex æquo partout avec Hermignonne et premier an potions. C'est donc un intellectuel ! se dit Hermignonne, il est aussi intelligent que moi !

Cette année-là, il y avait un bal pour Hallowe'en, initiative prise par la romantique McGonagall qui était à présent directrice de Poudlard. A la suite d'un pari stupide, Hermignonne dut y aller avec Malefoy et Ron fut très jaloux, mais il commençait à fatiguer Hermignonne autant que la suite d'admirateurs qui étaient maintenant, en permanence, à ses pieds.

Puis Hermignonne trébucha dans l'escalier et il se jeta vaillamment sous elle pour ralentir sa chute, mourut, et on en fut débarassé. Il avait sauvé le talon de la chaussure d'Hermignonne... C'est de ce temps-là qu'elle garde au coeur une plaie ouverte, ah, ce temps des cerises où Ron était vivant... Mais bon, il était jaloux, et puis Hermignonne commençait à trouver que roux, comme couleur de cheveux, c'est moche.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle descendit l'escalier de la Grande Salle pour retrouver Malefoy,toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, et les garçons restèrent bouche bée.

« Qu'arrive-t-il ? se demanda Hermignonne. Je n'ai pourtant mis qu'une très légère couche de maquillage : du mascara allongeant bleu flash, du crayon pour allonger les yeux, un fard à paupières noir gothique, deux flacons de fond de teint, du blush rouge, de l'anticernes, un rouge à lèvres bordeaux, et des paillettes partout, sans compter les tatouages.

Quant à ma robe, c'est vrai qu'elle m'a coûté 1200,54 Gallions, qu'elle est constituée d'un mètre de tissu en tout et pour tout et qu'elle est plutôt moulante, mais je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi les garçons me regardent avec les yeux grands ouverts, les profs avec les sourcils froncés et les filles avec mépris… Oh, je sais. Ce doit être ma beauté intérieure et mon intelligence inégalable qui rends les hommes amoureux et les femmes jalouses... » (2)

Ce soir-là, Malefoy l'emmena dans le parc pour discuter romantiquement sous les étoiles. Alors arriva un loup-garou, car c'était la pleine lune, et il tenta de les attaquer.

Surmontant sa lâcheté naturelle, Malefoy tua le loup garou d'un coup de pied fouetté.

-Drago, mon sauveur !

Arriva alors un autre loup-garou et Hermione l'acheva elle-même, sans même avoir besoin de baguette et en utilisant l'Ancienne Magie Elémentale qu'elle avait étudiée toute seule, et sauvant ainsi Drago à son tour! Ils étaient maintenant liés par une Dette de Sang qui les unirait à jamais!

Alors Drago l'embrassa, la demanda en mariage, la prit sur son cheval blanc et l'emmena dans le soleil couchant.

**FIN**

* * *

(1) N'importe quelle fic DMHG contient ces mots. Si ce n'est pas le cas, et que votre fic n'est pas un remake de Tristan et Iseut, prévenez-moi quand vous recevrez le Prix Goncourt.

* * *

Alors ?

a) Nul

b) bien

c) génial

d) on en veut un autre avec Remus et Ginny, _ou _Dumbledore et McGo, _ou _Tonks et Rogue, _ou _Bellatrix et Sirius, _ou _James et Lily, …

Dites le avec une review !


End file.
